


faucet

by spearbi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, a drabble for a new friend who im v fond of!!!!!, cute conceptssss, pls its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbi/pseuds/spearbi
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin can handle a lot of things- pressure, stress, large crowds, even horror movies- but he can't handle cute concepts.Or Seo Changbin, for that matter.





	faucet

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is.. pls enjoy lol

Hwang Hyunjin can handle a lot of things- pressure, stress, large crowds, even horror movies- but he can’t handle this. Hyunjin is not going along with this comeback concept. It just isn’t happening. There’s no way he’s going to be able to survive something like this- it’s not fair. Fuming, he quietly pulls his manager to the side of the studio. 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin says to their manager, “but there’s literally no way that I’m going to do a cute concept. I physically can’t do it.” 

The rest of the members seem unbothered, however- Jisung is already practicing aegyo poses with Minho while the rest of the members watch on amusedly. Their manager lets out a long, weary exhale, and crosses his arms. 

“Look, Hyunjin- the fans want a cute concept, and its one of the concepts that you guys haven’t done yet. You’re just going to have to grin and bear it- just like the rest of your members.” 

With a nod, the older man walks over to talk to Chan, who is spinning Jeongin around in circles. 

Defeated, Hyunjin lets himself slide down the wall and settle on the cold concrete floor with a thunk. _I’m going to die_ , he thinks resignedly. 

_This is going to kill me._

It’s not like he has a problem with doing cute concepts or cute things in general. He’s too self aware and self conscious to actually be able to keep a straight face with aegyo, but it’s not like he hates it. It’s not the aegyo that’s slowly killing him. 

“Hey.” 

Hyunjin looks up to meet Changbin’s inquisitive gaze. “Hi,” Hyunjin mumbles, looking down at his sneakers. The older boy sits down next to him, their shoulders just barely touching. Changbin’s hair is wavy today, parting in the middle to show his forehead, and the stylist noonas have put him in pink again. He looks good.

“So,” Changbin says nonchalantly, “A cute concept, huh?” 

Hyunjin picks at a loose string on his jeans, brow furrowed. He’s getting really sick of wearing ripped jeans. 

“Yeah. Not really looking forward to it.” 

Changbin mock gasps and reaches over to flick the younger boy on the forehead. “How could you not look forward to this? This is what I’ve been waiting for my entire life, Jinnie! You’re really gonna get to see me shine with this concept.” 

_You shine with every concept,_ Hyunjin thinks miserably. God is a cruel, cruel man for putting him this situation. 

Changbin sighs, and throws an arm dramatically across his face. “My art form is so underappreciated.”

“Don’t know if I’d call that art, hyung,” Hyunjin mutters, snickering as the older boy elbows him in the ribs in indignation. 

Changbin huffs, kicking Hyunjin’s sneakered foot with his own. “I can’t believe people think you’re a nice boy.” 

Hyunjin bites the inside of his cheek as Changbin rests his head onto Hyunjin’s shoulder. The problem, Hyunjin thinks, willing his face to not turn red, is that Seo Changbin is already cute enough. 

**

Hyunjin only lasts four hours into the MV shooting before he has to excuse himself to the washroom. He locks the door behind him and lets out a muffled scream into his hands. “Get a grip, Hwang,” He mutters, locking gazes with his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

He reaches out and twists on the faucet, staring at the water swirling around the drain. Changbin, unsurprisingly, is the one with the most screen time in the MV they’re filming for comeback- he’s a natural at aegyo, and the fans love it, so he takes up a solid chunk of time in the video.  
Hyunjin has been forced to watch a pastel clad Changbin do aegyo for the past four hours and fifteen minutes, and he really doesn’t think that he can go on.

This is how I leave the group, Hyunjin thinks, splashing cold water on his face. _Driven out by my own inability to handle my feelings for Changbin._

Someone knocks against the bathroom door, and he freezes mid-splash. 

“Who is it?” Hyunjin calls out, wincing as his voice cracks slightly. 

“It’s me,” Changbin says voice a little unsure, and Hyunjin curses his bad luck. “Can I come in?” Changbin says, voice barely audible over the sound of running water. Hyunjin throws his hands up in the air in an act of exasperation and stomps over to the door. 

“What do you want?” Hyunjin snaps, throwing open the door. Changbin looks up at him, eyes wide and mouth a little slack. He’s so, so pretty in his oversized sweater and pink eye shadow, and it hurts Hyunjin just to look at him. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Changbin says slowly, face a little pinched. Hyunjin knows Changbin well by now- he’s gotten closer to the rapper than he’s ever imagined- and he can tell that the older boy is hurt. 

Hyunjin rubs his still wet face with his hands, guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “Look- I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m not feeling well, I guess.” 

“Yeah, I gathered.” Changbin pushes past Hyunjin, and steps into the bathroom. With a sigh, the older boy flops down onto the floor, pastel clothing at a contrast with the dark tiles of the bathroom. He glows in the fluorescent light, and the view pulls at Hyunjin’s heartstrings. 

The older boy pats the floor next to him expectantly, and Hyunjin swallows hard before complying. “Anything you want to talk about?” Changbin says, soft and steady, and Hyunjin recalls just why he is so drawn to the older boy in the first place. 

Changbin is the first person Hyunjin goes to when he’s upset; he’s the one who holds Hyunjin together when he’s falling apart. Changbin is supportive and considerate and so overwhelmingly kind that sometimes it’s all Hyunjin can do not to kiss him. 

Maybe he’s staring too much, or maybe he’s too silent, because Changbin is leaning in, eyes worried. Up close, Hyunjin can see past the makeup- he can see the tiny mole under Changbin’s chin, and the faded acne scars on his cheeks- and he loves the older boy all the more for it. 

“The water is still running,” Changbin murmurs, breath fanning out over Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin’s head is spinning; he can smell old spice deodorant and cherries and a hint of smoke on Changbin. It’s addictive, and Hyunjin feels the last of his resolve crumble as Changbin’s hand slowly reaches over and up to cup the back of his neck. 

“Fuck it,” Hyunjin whispers, letting his eyes flutter shut. He doesn’t see Changbin smile, slow and sweet. 

The water spills over the sink and begins to trickle onto the floor at some point, but the two boys are too busy kissing to notice.


End file.
